


Welcome to Your Kingdom

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Pom Poms and Baseball Bats [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Negan x daughter!Reader, Reader x Dan (OC)
Series: Pom Poms and Baseball Bats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532183
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Your Kingdom

Lying in one of the beds in the house, Kristen next to you, you sighed. “This is bullshit.” You muttered. “Since this whole thing started, I’ve slept in Dan’s arms. Now some jerk is gonna come storming in and change that?” You pouted.

Kristen shifted so that she was facing you. “Not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna jump him.” She teased you lightly.

You giggled. “I was so tempted! Had I had a pom-pom in my hand, I would have hit him with it.” You grinned, not that she could see you that well.

“I would have loved to see that!” She laughed.

Rolling to face her, you put your arm over her. “We’ll be okay, right?” You asked softly. “He’s not going to tear us apart.”

“Never.” Kristen said firmly.

* * *

“Up an at’em!” Negan’s booming voice jerked you awake far too soon for your liking. “Time to get your asses to your new home.” He added.

You put your arm over your eyes. “Please tell me this isn’t how you plan to wake me up every morning, because I will hurt you.” You grumbled, becoming more annoyed as you heard his laughter move down the stairs. “I’ve known him less than a day, and I hate him.”

Kristen nodded. “Me, too.” She agreed.

* * *

Nearing what Negan had called ‘the Sanctuary’, he stopped everyone. “Now, here’s how shit’s gonna go.” He began, facing the group. “Y/N and her friends are off fucking limits. To everyone.” His dark eyes went to each of his men, and then stopped on you. “No funny business between you two.” He snapped.

“I’m rooming with Dan.” You countered.

“Excuse me?” His facial expression dared you to go against him again.

“I’ve fallen asleep next to him every night since this started.” You pointed out. “I’m not following your orders because you carry a bat and your men are some scared little bitches.” He looked the tiniest bit amused. “Dan carries a bat, too. Difference is- I trust him. It’s up to you- Negan.” You pushed his buttons further. “You can give me what I want, or you can take your lackeys, and we’ll go our own way.”

The men looked like they didn’t know if they were scared, or impressed. “Look here, princess, my word is law around here.”

You smirked. “Don’t you know? A princess always gets what she wants.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “So, what’ll it be? Those are your options. Your only two options.”

There was a thick silence in the air, the tension growing. Kristen looked between the two, knowing that neither would back down. “Hey, uh, how about this- all four of us bunk together? Got any rooms where that would work?” She suggested. “I’m not interested in Charlie, so there’s no way I’m letting him put his hands on me.”

“Hey!” Charlie sounded offended, shooting her a look.

“Don’t mean you won’t let these two ‘hook up’.” He snapped.

“They’ve been together over two years, dude.” Charlie pointed out. “If he can remain a virgin this long, give the man some credit.” When Negan glared at him, he shrugged. “Or, ya know, ignore me.” He chuckled nervously.

* * *

Storming through the Sanctuary, Negan gripped Lucille tight. “Meetin’ time!” His voice boomed through the area, causing more than a few people to jump. Your eyes watched as people rushed about, murmuring to one another, and pointing to you. Not that you cared.

You were led to an area overlooking what used to be a factory. His men made their way to join the others, leaving you, Dan, Kristen, and Charlie, with Negan. He was resting Lucille on his shoulder, a stern look on his face as his eyes watched everyone make their way into the large open space.

“Now, this here little lady…” Negan started, pointing to you with Lucille, making you glare at him. “Is my daughter.” People began whispering, all the voices combined raising the volume in the building. “Shut the fuck up!” He boomed, hushing everyone at once. “Her and her little friends are off fuckin’ limits. They answer to noone but me.”

A hand was shakily held up, although you couldn’t see the man’s face. “Do we answer to them?” He asked, terrified.

Negan smirked. “Good fuckin’ question.” He laughed. “She’s the mother fuckin’ princess, and you do as she fuckin’ says!” He ordered. “Any other stupid fuckin’ questions?” He asked, knowing that no one would be that ballsy. “Didn’t fuckin’ think so.”

* * *

Sitting at dinner later, you looked over when a younger brunette sat to your right. Dan was across from you, Kristen was to his left, and Charlie was across from him. “Can I help you?” You asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Just wanted to meet Negan’s daughter!” She shrugged. “I’m one of his wives.”

“One….of?” You asked, confused. “What the hell do you mean ‘one of’?”

She smiled softly. “How about I help you catch up tomorrow?” She asked genuinely.

“Uh, I guess?” You shrugged.

“Good. Tomorrow after breakfast we’ll get started.” She said before getting up. “Night!”

Dan watched her go for a moment before looking over to you. “One of his wives?” He muttered. “That doesn’t make this sound like a cult at all.”

You nodded. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

“You’re the one who just agreed to play nice with her.” Kristen pointed out. “What if it’s nothing good?”

“Who says we’ll be here?” You asked seriously.


End file.
